


The Turkey Story

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: The Roommates AU [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Thanksgiving, That show gives me too much material, based on a friends episode, it's been too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon and Lily Stein did not hit it off immediately. It took a Thanksgiving incident to clear the air between them.A Roommates AU story





	The Turkey Story

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a Halloween fic a while ago, but that didn't pan out in time (it might still happen if I get my butt in gear). October was really rough for me with school and life. There weren't plans to do anything for Thanksgiving, but then this idea hit me from last year's fic in this verse.
> 
> Yes, it is inspired from that one scene in Friends. That show gives me too much inspiration for this verse.

“So, years ago, when I was living with the Steins, Thanksgiving came around,” Gideon began. “And things leading up to it hadn’t been great between Lily and I.”

Lily nodded. “We were at each other’s throats constantly.”

“We were,” Gideon shuddered at the memories of how difficult her transition to living with people who cared about her had been. “And eventually, we buried the hatchet. But it took a big fight before we got to that.”

Clarissa shook her head. “Oh, I remember that one very well…”

* * *

 

_“I know you took it!”_

_“And what proof do you have?”_

_“Because it’s gone!”_

_“That doesn’t mean I took it!”_

_“Yeah, right, like Ronnie took the curling iron!”_

_The shouts started abruptly from upstairs as soon as Clarissa Stein entered the house with the groceries. She sighed and went to quickly go set the bags down in the kitchen before hurrying for the stairs. Ronnie, who had gone shopping with her, came in as she passed the front door. His eyes widened as he heard the arguing above._

_“I can finish unloading the car,” he offered. “You can handle them.”_

_“Let’s hope I can,” Clarissa replied as she made her way up the steps._

_At the top of the stairs, she found Lily and Gideon in the hallway. The two teenagers were almost screaming at each other now. They were so caught up in their argument that they didn’t even notice Clarissa watching them. Before any physical violence broke out (they’d already lost one vase- thankfully one she and Martin despised from his aunt), she went over and separated the girls from each other._

_“That’s enough, you two,” she said sternly, silencing them. “What happened this time?”_

_Gideon scowled. Half of her hot pink hair was curled. “Lily took the curling iron.”_

_“Because you took my jacket!” Lily snapped back._

_“Ha! You admit it! And it’s not like you were going to wear that jacket any time soon.”_

_“I need to use the curler! Melanie invited me over tonight, it’s not like you’re going anywhere other than your room to sulk.”_

_“At least I’m not trying to kiss everyone’s ass in school!”_

_“Stop!” Clarissa held up her hand. “I’m disappointed in both of you. If you want to borrow something, then ask the other first. If they say no, then that’s the end of it. I won’t stand for this behavior in the house. You’re teenagers, not toddlers.”_

_She turned to Lily. “Lily, I’m taking the curling iron. And you aren’t going to Melanie’s tonight.”_

_“But-”_

_“No buts,” Clarissa said firmly. “You’re going to be joining family game night. So are you, Gideon. No sulking in your room tonight.”_

_Gideon pouted and stuffed her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. “As long as I’m on Ronnie’s team and not hers.”_

_“We’ll see,” Clarissa said. “Gideon, can you go check on Ronnie? I’m going to talk with Lily some more.”_

_“Sure,” she shrugged, leaving them._

_As soon as Gideon was gone, Clarissa looked back to Lily. “This isn’t like you to lash out. You weren’t like this when Ronnie came to live with us.”_

_“Because Ronnie isn’t a bi-“_

_“Lily…” she warned._

_“Big jerkface,” her daughter finished. “All Gideon does is sulk all the time. I try to be nice to her at home or school, but she brushes me off. Then she gets mean and what am I supposed to do, be a pushover? I don’t want to do that.”_

_“You need to be patient with her,” Clarissa said. “Gideon hasn’t been as fortunate as you have in life. Your father and I love you very much, you know that. But Gideon never really got that. Ronnie told us she’s been let down a lot of times by families who got her hopes up. She’s been shuffled around so much that it’s made her wary about where she places her trust. You need to be more patient until she comes around. Okay?”_

_Lily nodded. “Okay, Mom. I’ll try.”_

_“Thank you.”_

* * *

 

 _“You need to control your temper, Gideon,” Ronnie told her as they put the groceries away in_ _their respective places. “Lily’s nice and she’s really trying to bond with you.”_

_“Yeah, well, how long is that going to last?” Gideon muttered as she opened the fridge to put the milk away. “She’s going to hate me eventually. Everyone always does.”_

_Ronnie put a hand to his heart. “What am I, chopped liver?”_

_She shrugged. “Fine, everyone ends up not liking me except you. I’m just speeding up the process.”_

_“Look, the Steins are good people. I’ve been with them long enough to see that. Lily’s not the kind of girl who’s going to turn her back on you.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve been there before, and they always turn on me, Braceface.”_

_Ronnie’s smile fell to mask his braces. “There you go, striking out at people.”_

_Guilt twisted Gideon’s stomach. She hated that he was right._

_“I know you’ve been hurt before, but you can’t give up on people completely. The Steins are people you can let in, Gideon. And I know how hard it is for you, but you need to start trying.”_

_Gideon sighed. “I’ll try.”_

_“Good,” Ronnie grinned again. “It’s gonna get better, you know that, right?”_

_“Sure.”_

* * *

 

_The next day was Thanksgiving. Lily had tried to get Gideon to watch the parade with her. However, Gideon was grumpy in the morning and still stinging from the fight yesterday. She rejected the offering and Lily left in defeat. As the other girl did, Gideon remembered Ronnie’s advice from the previous day. Lily had extended a lot to her, and her rejections had soured the relationship between them._

_Perhaps it was time for her to try something else._

_After an hour of thinking and avoiding the others, Gideon threw her hoodie on over her pajamas and crept downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Lily watching the parade with her parents and Ronnie. Slowly, she slung into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs. Martin smiled at her and passed over a cup of tea, already prepared just the way she liked it. She accepted it with a smile, but didn’t look at Lily as she did so._

_Eventually, they all started getting ready for the dinner they would be having. The Jacksons were coming over with some of the food, so they didn’t have to cook everything. There were a few things they did have to prepare, and everyone pitched in to help get it done. Unfortunately, Gideon found herself struggling when she added coriander instead of cinnamon to the cranberry sauce. Cooking had never been her strong suit. Then again, she hadn’t gotten a lot of chances to do it before._

_“We can start a new batch,” Clarissa assured her when they’d had to throw it away. “I can get more cranberries. Martin and I have to make a quick run to the store anyways.”_

_“We won’t be long,” Martin promised as Clarissa went for her coat. “Lily, did you finish your letter to Caitlin?”_

_“Dad, Mr. Barnes switched my pen pal for Daisy’s, remember? I’m writing to a girl named Louise now.”_

_“Yes, of course. Did you finish? I heard you talking about it earlier. We can drop it off if it’s ready.”_

_“It’s almost done. But thanks for offering.”_

_“We won’t be gone long,” Clarissa told the three teenagers as she returned. “Just make sure to turn the heat off on the potatoes when the timer goes off. We’ll probably be home just after that.”_

_“Don’t worry, Mrs. Stein,” Ronnie smiled. “We’ll hold down the fort.”_

_She nodded before leaving with her husband._

_“And hopefully not burn the house down,” Gideon muttered under her breath._

_Lily raised an eyebrow at her but kept her mouth shut._

* * *

 

_The timer rang and the stove was turned off, but Martin and Clarissa weren’t back yet. Gideon was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to see how big of a bubble she could blow with her gum. Ronnie was checking over his math homework. Lily had gone to finish her letter to her pen pal upstairs. The house was relatively quiet for the time being._

_However, Gideon was eyeing the fridge. With everything being so tense between her and Lily, maybe a joke could clear the air. “Hey, Ronnie?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_Gideon walked over to the fridge and pulled out the turkey that would be going in the oven when the adults got back. “Think you can fit your head in this?”_

_Ronnie looked up. “You’re kidding me.”_

_“I dare you to.”_

_“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. What if I get stuck?”_

_“You won’t get stuck,” Gideon told him. “What comes in must come out.”_

_Ronnie still looked nervous._

_“Come on, it’ll be funny,” she pleaded. “I swear, I will get you right out.”_

_“Fine. But you better get me right out.”_

_“I will.”_

_It took a little maneuvering, but eventually Ronnie got his head inside the carcass. Gideon took a picture before calling for Lily to come down. “I need to show you something!”_

_“Did you burn something?”_

_“No!” Gideon shouted back. “Come down, you need to see this!”_

_She heard the footsteps on the stairs. “She’s coming. Lay down in the pan.”_

_“I can’t see it.”_

_“Here,” she moved him down so his turkey-covered head was lying in it. “Just stay there.”_

_“I have a bad feeling about this,” Ronnie’s muffled voice came from the turkey._

_“A bad feeling about- AHHHHH!”_

_Lily had walked right in on them. Her scream made Ronnie’s head bolt up and Gideon got hit by with a wing. She hissed and covered the area around her eye. Lily was sliding down the doorframe, hand to her chest and eyes wide with fright._

_“What did you do?”_

_“Surprise?” Gideon offered, the fun leaving the situation as the throbbing by her eye began to ease up. “Happy thanksgiving.”_

_“That looks more appropriate for Halloween,” Lily shuddered, climbing to her feet. “Is that Ronnie in there?”_

_“Hi, Lily.”_

_Lily looked to Gideon. “What were you thinking?”_

_“I was trying to lighten the air between us,” Gideon replied. “I thought it’d be funny.”_

_“It’s terrifying-”_

_Her heart sunk._

_“-when you first walk in on it,” Lily finished, giggling a little. “But it actually looks funny.”_

_Gideon laughed. “See, Ronnie? I told you so.”_

_“Yeah, I can’t see it though.”_

_“I’ll take a picture,” Lily darted off and returned with the camera. “We might want to get it off his head though before Mom and Dad come back.”_

_“Good thinking,” Gideon agreed. “But a few pictures first.”_

_“Make them quick,” Ronnie pleaded. “It feels weird in here.”_

_“Okay, okay, okay, I’m going.”_

_Gideon and Lily took turns taking a few pictures. Then it was time to get the carcass off Ronnie._

_“Can you get out on your own, or do you need help?” Lily asked._

_Ronnie grabbed the sides of the bird and started to pull. “Um, guys?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m stuck.”_

_Lily froze. “What?”_

_“It won’t come off!”_

_“Uh oh,” Gideon cringed. “Sit down, let me try.”_

_“Please hurry,” Ronnie pleaded. “It smells in here!”_

_“Of course it does, you’re in a dead animal!” Gideon muttered, trying to pry the turkey off. “Oh dear.”_

_Lily rushed over to the other side. “I’m helping.”_

_Unfortunately, the bird remained stuck._

_“Could we cut it off?” Lily suggested._

_“No, then we’d have to explain that to your parents,” Gideon brushed a stray strand back from her face. “We can’t eat the turkey off his head.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t want that,” Ronnie chimed in. “I need fresh air.”_

_“Hold on,” Gideon told him. “Lily, spread the legs. I’ll pull.”_

_They heard the front door open. “Girls? Ronnie? We’re back.”_

_Gideon whipped her head towards the noise, then back to Lily. “I’m gonna pull on three! One…two…three!”_

_“OH MY!”_

_As Gideon pulled, Clarissa and Martin came into the kitchen. The grocery bags fell to the floor. Lily let the legs go and Gideon lost her grip. She stumbled backwards, a ripped off wing in her hand. The girls looked at each other before back at the adults._

_“Hi, guys,” Lily waved._

_Martin was staring at the scene. “Who is that?”_

_“It’s Ronnie,” came from the turkey._

_“How long has he been in there?” Clarissa asked._

_Gideon set the wing down in the tray. “Not long.”_

_“How did this even happen?”_

_“It was meant as a joke. And a dare.”_

_“But it was funny after it was scary.”_

_Clarissa sighed. “We need to get him out. I’m not feeding the Jacksons dinner with Ronnie still attached.”_

_“Yes, please don’t.”_

_“Let’s all work together,” Martin suggested. “We need to get him out on our own, or we take him to the emergency room.”_

* * *

 

_Within half an hour, the turkey had been removed from Ronnie’s head. It wasn’t suitable to be cooked for dinner anymore, but Clarissa was replacing it with a chicken she’d had in the freezer. Ronnie was shaken and taking a shower to get the smell of turkey innards off of him. Martin had taken the car out to pick up the Jacksons, leaving Gideon and Lily to work on getting the table set up._

_“I’m glad Ronnie’s okay,” Lily said while setting a fork down on the napkin Lily had just laid down._

_“Me too,” Gideon agreed. “I thought he’d be able to get his head out quicker because we’d gotten it in.”_

_A quick smile graced Lily’s face. “At least we didn’t have to take him to the emergency room.”_

_“Yeah,” Gideon chuckled. “Although it’s kind of my fault that I egged him on into doing it.”_

_“He still did it. But why did you do it?”_

_Gideon set down the last napkin. “I was trying to doing something funny. An attempt to make up for yesterday.”_

_Lily shook her head. “That wasn’t your fault. I was the one who took the curling iron from you.”_

_“Well, I did take your jacket,” Gideon shrugged. “I’ve just been expecting you to end up hating me eventually. Everyone always does.”_

_“Ronnie doesn’t.”_

_“Yeah, he said that too.”_

_Lily smiled. “I should have been more patient waiting for you to get settled in. I thought you’d warm up after a week, but I probably should waited a little longer. Maybe not tried to force you into so many things.”_

_“Oh yeah,” Gideon nodded. “I know you were trying to be friendly, but it was too much. But I didn’t help myself sulking around all the time.”_

_“Even though we’re definitely getting another lecture from Mom and Dad and Ronnie’s probably a little scarred, it was kind of fun with you today,” Lily admitted. “I’m sorry I didn’t have more patience with you. And for taking the curler. And a bunch of other things.”_

_Gideon looked over to her. “You mean it?”_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“Just…just making sure,” Gideon twisted her hands together. “And I’m sorry I’ve been cold. And kind of a bitch.”_

_“Apology accepted,” Lily said in a hushed whisper. “And don’t let Mom hear you call yourself that.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_The two grinned at each other. Lily held out her arms tentatively for a hug. “Are we here yet?”_

_“I think I can take the first step,” Gideon nodded as she stepped forward to embrace her. “You’re not so bad, Lily.”_

_A laugh fell out of the other girl. “I’d hate to be a bad sister.”_

_“Foster sister,” Gideon corrected._

_“We’ll work on that. But since we’re on better terms, I do have a question.”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“You came here with blue hair, and now it’s pink. How are you getting hair dye in here? Because I know Mom and Dad didn’t get you it.”_

_Gideon laughed._

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! There you have it!


End file.
